2017 Timeline (AGCK)
Events January January 1 - The year begins with no notable events. January 9 - A large extratropical system goes through Texas, bringing heavy rain and flooding, with hail being reported near coastal Texas. January 10 - The Ramapo Fault produces a strong quake of 4.6, opening a new fault directly through the Hudson Valley, stopping near the border of Ulster County. January 14 - An off-season Pacific Hurricane crosses basins, being named Arlene as it peaked as a category 2 before making landfall in Florida, with an extratropical landfall in New York City. January 20 - Hillary Clinton is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States, with John Kasich surprisingly becoming the vice president. January 22 - A large island chain of several small islands and a couple large ones form after an undersea volcano erupts, turning it into three environments of cold, snow mountains, hot deserts and tropical jungles, it is named Panau as Bernie Sanders is surprisingly sworn in as the 1st President of Panau. January 27 - Three winter storm systems form, those being called Hope, Iris and Jon (They were using two girl, one boy name variant that year) conjoin together, becoming a massive winter storm system as blizzard conditions are reported even as far south as Texas, with snow reaching as far down as Houston. The center of the storm is approximately over Lincoin, Nebraska. February February 3 - A propane tank explodes about 6 miles to the southwest of Montauk, Long Island, causing a large brush fire that spreads throughout Long Island. It is extinguished however, only two weeks after. February 4-7 - A large tornado outbreak lasts for three days in northern Kansas and southern Nebraska, even causing an EF5 that decimates the city of Beatrice, Nebraska, about 45 miles south of Lincoin. February 9 - Princess Kaguya, a previously concepted ship, begins construction, with costs being brought down from 5.4 billion to about 4.8 billion. The ship is the biggest in the world, and due to upgraded technology, the ship will be finished by the end of 2017 to the beginning of 2018. February 14 - A minor event happens; a large tree in Redwood National Park falls over, causing no damage, however that area where the tree fell off is sealed off. February 16 - The lottery is won by a woman near Houston, TX. She won a high lottery of about 934 million dollars, the highest in recent years (behind 2016) February 17 - A tsunami forms after a large 7.1 earthquake strikes about 200 miles to the west of the Panama Canal, causing a large wave to overwhelm the Panama Canal and cross into the Atlantic, causing a couple of 15 to 20 feet waves to overwhelm several countries. February 21 - Uber files for another lawsuit due to criminals; it nears bankruptcy, but it is not there yet. February 26 - Gas prices fall to $1.74 a gallon, due to some oil being found under Panau. This is declared the "United Arab Emirates in the Pacific" as oil fields are built on a large island about 3 miles from Panau. March March 2 - A surprise earthquake of 4.3 intensity strikes near the same exact spot of the 1737 quake, causing moderate damage around it, while major damages were around the epicenter, which was about 20 miles off the coast of New York City, in the Long Island Sound. March 7 - A firework celebrating something in Washington D.C. accidentally lands near the Washington Monument, causing a minor fire that is extinguished only eleven minutes later, causing minor structural damage. March 9-19 - A dry spell goes over the Northeast US, bringing a large heat wave with temperatures up to 90 degrees in some areas. Eventually, on March 19, the dry spell is ended when the high system finally retreats to the coast. March 14 - The States War starts, after skirmishes going on between each state. Clinton attempts to try and stop it, but she can't. The war will rage on for two more months before finally ending. March 16 - A large air conditioner company goes bankrupt due to rising costs and expensive manufacturing. Many more people die in the Northeast. March 19-21 - A small wildfire forms due to dry weather near Pennsylvania, burning around 3,000 acres before finally being extinguished on March 21. March 27 - A large "super resort" finally finishes construction in the Hudson Valley; the name is currently unknown, however it boasts an indoor waterpark, a movie theater, several restaurants with celebrity chefs, an "Entertainment Village" featuring supermarkets, bowling alleys, and more. March 30 - The first super typhoon of the 2017 Pacific Typhoon Season, Super Typhoon Palsang, or known in Taiwan by Super Typhoon Kitty, makes landfall at peak intensity with 190 mile per hour winds and a minimum pressure of 873 millibars, just shy of Tip. April April 3 - Super Typhoon Kitty has a secondary peak of category 3 and winds of 120 miles per hour, and makes landfall in Taiwan, before rapidly weakening over China. April 5 - Steven Spielberg dies unexpectedly due to a murderer. April 12 - Jurassic World - The Sequel is officially confirmed and will be released in June 7, 2017 after a year of work. April 13 - Two events happen: A large earthquake of 7.3 magnitude strikes off the coast of Japan, bringing lessening effects of the 2011 tsunami. Also, an unexpected winter storm system forms, bringing two feet of snow to the Northeast. April 17 - Dave and Busters opens two locations; one in downtown Miami, and another one surprisingly on Block Island; however a hailstorm interrupts the opening ceremony of the one in Miami, causing minor damages and the opening to be delayed for a week. The Block Island ceremony goes on like normal. April 21 - El Nino is nearing a weakening phase, with temperatures at 0.63 degrees. It is expected to be neutral by early may or mid-May. April 23 - They actually start construction on Jurassic World. April 29 - A solar flare happens, causing hotter than above temperatures in North America entirely for one day. May May 3 - The town of Solmick is founded. It is supposed to be one of those experimental cities. May 5-7 - A cold front goes over the south, causing temperatures in the 80s to plunge down to the 60s and 50s, with even some isolated snow showers being reported due to the unusual nature of this cold front. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Timeline of Events Category:Hypothetical Timelines